cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bloodline
The Bloodline is a heel CAW stable lead by the villainous on-screen owner of New-NAW, Danny Jackpot. The group is comprised of Danny Jackpot's cousin Zach Starr and Biff Andreas. The concept behind the group is the passing down of skills from the previous generation to the next in order to create the legends of tomorrow. The formation of the Bloodline began due to Danny Jackpot's perception of what the future of his product might become down the road. After the show had undergone a hiatus, Danny had begun grooming his cousin to become the next CAW Legend and the face of New-NAW. Soon after, Danny had recruited his long time ally Biff Andreas to the group. The Bloodline also existed in New-WWE as a babyface tag team consisting only of Jackpot and Starr, before disbanding following Starr's betrayal of Jackpot at New-WWE Royal Rumble 10, after which Starr and Liana formed an alliance that Starr labeled The New Bloodline. In 2018, the group would join OPW as a babyface stable. New-NAW The group began after the main event of Vendetta, which featured then World Champion Tyler King defending his championship against Danny Jackpot and Shawn Dynasty. After King had successfully defended his championship, Danny had enacted his plan to position his cousin as the top star of the company. He had hit his Cash Out maneuver on King, turning heel in the process, allowing Starr to use his One Survivor title opportunity that he earned by winning the tournament earlier that year and win the title. On the following Mayhem, it was explained and revealed that Danny Jackpot was the executive owner of New-NAW, and that he was unhappy with the direction the show was going. He blamed the show's hiatus solely on Tyler King's long championship reign, and that he wasn't as big of a draw compared to stars of New-NAW's past. Danny Jackpot's plan was to install his blood relative Zach Starr as the new champion in order to fix what he perceived as a problem. In the process, he would groom his cousin to be the next CAW Legend in his place. At the following event, Countdown, Tyler King had received his rematch with Zach Starr for the title under a Submission match stipulation which was chosen after Tyler King and Zach Starr both had to choose a representative to fight in the main event, the man with the winning representative got to choose the match type. The match was The Suspect (Tyler King) vs Norm "The Storm" Dailey (Zach Starr). Norm Dailey won after Drew McIntyre tossed a steel chair to him while the referee was unconscious. At the event, Tyler King was the recipient of a screwjob finish after Zach Starr administered a Sharpshooter and Danny Jackpot ran to the ring, telling the referee to stop the match. Soon after on an episode of Mayhem, after Tyler demanded an additional title shot, Danny instead gave him a title shot against Biff Andreas for his ACWL Title instead of a match with Starr in the main event. During the match, angry about what he perceived as the referee "slow counting" him, Biff threw him across the ring getting himself disqualified. He then proceeded to attack Tyler King with a steel chair, and walk up the ramp to celebrate with Danny Jackpot and Zach Starr. New-WWE At Payback 2 The Bloodline debuted and won the Tag Team Championship by defeating Chris Johansen and Sebastian Cruise. On Raw they retain the Tag Team Championship against Chris Johansen and Sebastian Cruise. At Money in the Bank 6 The Bloodline retained against Jacob Cass and Sheamus. At Unforgiven 4 The Bloodline were defeated by Rusev and Big Show for the Tag Team Championship. At Summerslam X Danny Jackpot defeated Zach Starr. At Royal Rumble 10 Zach Starr turned on Danny Jackpot and allying himself with Andrew Liana forming The New Bloodline. OPW In May of 2018, Biff Andreas would sign with OPW, debuting at OPW Phoenix Rising as the mystery partner for AJ Styles in a tag team match against Samoa Joe and the also debuting Tetsuya Naito. Styles would pin Naito with a Styles Clash for his team. The next week on OPW Warzone, general manager John Cena announced the main event for the following week would be The Bloodline vs Los Ingobernables de Japon. In Part 2 of the OPW draft, Biff Andreas was drafted to Soundwave, and in the main event of the evening, The Bloodline would lose to LIJ after Andreas submitted to EVIL’s Banshee Muzzle submission move. After Danny Jackpot defeated Tetsuya Naito in a one on one match, the Bloodline would earn the right to name the stipulation for their rematch at OPW Phoenix Burning. The team would choose a 6 man elimination tables match, and they would defeat Los Ingobernables de Japon at the event. In wrestling Finishers & Signature Moves Jackpot's Finishing Moves *Cash Out - Butterfly DDT or Lifting Spinning DDT (2004 - Currently Used) *One Kick K.O - Shinning Wizard or Standing Round House Kick (2009 - Present) Starr's Finishing Moves *Shooting Starr Press *Starrbreaker - Double Knee Facebreaker Andreas' Finishing Moves *Wave of the Future *Monkey Wrench (Crossface / Scissored armbar combination) Championships and accomplishments New-NAW *New-NAW World Championship (1 time) - Zach Starr *ACWL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Biff Andreas (1) *New-NAW Western Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) - Danny Jackpot & Zach Starr New-WWE *WWE Tag Team Championship (New-WWE) (1 time) - Danny Jackpot & Zach Starr *Intercontinental Championship (New-WWE) (2 times) - Danny Jackpot (1) & Andrew Liana (1) [[Empire Wrestling|'EMPIRE Wrestling']] * EMPIRE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Danny Jackpot (1) & Zach Starr (1) [[OPW: Omega Pro Wrestling|'OPW: Omega Pro Wrestling']] * OWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Danny Jackpot (1) & Zach Starr (1) & Biff Andreas (1) Category:Stable Category:Tag Team Category:New-NAW Category:Something CAWful CAW